The Pitter Patter of Little Feet-Happy 4th of July
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are celebrating their sextuplets first 4th of July. One-Shot. A continuation/add-on chapter of my story The Pitter Patter of Little Feet.


**Happy 4th of July! Here is a one-shot I came up with while I was sitting in my room and I heard the fireworks. I hope you like it. I know, I know. In my story the babies aren't even a year yet, but this is just a continuation of that. Let's just say that. I wanted to this because of the holiday. I hope you like it just as much as you have enjoyed The Pitter Patter of Little Feet. Please let me know what you think. I really enjoyed writing this. So, please leave me a review, follow and favorite. Thanks and Happy 4th of July!**

Summer had come quickly in the Hummel-Anderson house and soon it was the beginning of July. That also meant fourth of July was meant to be celebrated. With having six children in the house, Blaine and Kurt always made their first holidays special. This one was no exception.

Blaine had gone out to store to buy food for a barbecue they would having with their family and friends, while Kurt was busy getting the kids dressed up in their patriotic outfits.

"Come on Mackenzie. You need to wear your headband." Kurt coaxed, as he struggle to place the red headband on the little girl's moving head. She was the only girl that didn't like to have anything on her head. Kurt sighed as he gave up and threw the headband on the floor. "Ok ok. You win." he said, as he picked up the crying little girl.

"Let's go see if what your brothers and sisters are doing. Hopefully they aren't destroying the house." Kurt teased. He carried Mackenzie downstairs to the living room where the other babies were in various swings and on play mats.

"Kurt!" Blaine called from the garage door. "Kurt I need some help."

"Ok, just give me a second." Kurt called back. He placed Mackenzie on the floor, but as soon as he she started to cry. "Oh it's ok Kenzie. Daddy will be right back." He then rushed to help Blaine.

"What do you need sweetheart?" he asked.

"There's a bunch of bags in the car." Blaine motioned his head towards the garage.

"Ok." Kurt replied, as he stepped outside.

When Kurt looked in the trunk of the car his eyes went wide. "Blaine! How much did you buy?" Kurt shouted.

Blaine came up to his side.

"Well, I bought hamburgers, hotdogs, buns, ketchup, mustard, paper goods, soda, vegan stuff for Rachel." Blaine listed off. "Oh, chips and things for s'mores."

Kurt just shook his head. "You know the kids aren't even going to be able to eat this stuff right?"

Blaine grabbed a few bags. "They can gum it down."

Kurt snorted at Blaine's comment. "Oh, did you remember the milk and rice cereal. And baby food?" Kurt reminded Blaine.

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks. "Was I supposed to?"

"Blaine! Before you left the house I reminded you to get milk, rice cereal and several jars of baby food." Kurt shouted, as they made their way back in the house.

Blaine and Kurt dropped the bags on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I forgot. I'll go back if you want me to, but the store was really crowded." Blaine apologized.

Kurt shook his head. "No, no. It's ok. I think we have enough to last until tomorrow."

Blaine tilted his head. "Are you sure?"

Kurt looked I the fridge just to be sure. "Yeah, we have a carton left of milk, so hopefully that will last until tomorrow."

Blaine nodded. "If worse comes to worse, I can always run up to the drug store and buy a few gallons."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

Later that evening, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Finn and their son Christopher came over to the house for dinner.

Everyone was in the backyard. Blaine was on the grill cooking burgers and hotdogs, while everyone else was sitting on the patio with a baby in their lap.

"Hey Blaine, isn't your sister coming over?" asked Sam.

Blaine looked up from the grill. "She said she would try and stop by." he replied quickly.

Kurt got up from his chair and made his way over to Blaine.

"Hey, everything ok?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded as he continued to flip the burgers.

"I mean, with Lucy seeing the babies?" Kurt clarified.

Blaine nodded again. "Yeah. Everything's fine." he replied. "I called her before and she said she was going to a friend's house but she would try to stop by."

"Ok." said Kurt. He didn't want to push Blaine anymore.

A few minutes later, the food was finished and everyone gathered around the large picnic table. All of the babies began banging on their high chair trays when they saw all of the food.

Blaine turned to Dalton. "What? You want some?" he teased.

"Blaine, if you give them a hotdog, make sure you cut it down the middle, other wise they'll choke." Kurt instructed.

Blaine nodded. "Ok. Can they have some hamburger?"

Kurt ruffled his eyebrows. "I don't know. Did you cook it all the way through?"

Blaine shook his head. "Of course I did honey. I'm not going to give anyone food poisoning."

Sam choked out a laugh, earning a slap on the shoulder from Mercedes.

"Fine, but just be careful with the hamburger." Kurt insisted.

Blaine began to cut some hamburger and hotdog for each of his kids and then put on each of their trays.

"Can they have some chips?" asked Finn.

"They might be too hard for them, but you can one." said Blaine. "They may end up gumming it, which may make a mess of it." he laughed.

While everyone was eating, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Blaine, quickly getting up to answer the door. Before he could open the front door he was greeted by a smiling face.

"Hey big brother!" squealed Lucy.

"Hey Lucy." said Blaine, surprised as he hugged his sister. "I didn't think you were going to make it.

Lucy pulled away quickly. "What? And miss my nieces and nephews first Independence day? Yeah right." she laughed. "Where is everyone?"

"They're all out back." said Blaine. "Come on. I'll make you a plate."

Lucy smiled as she followed Blaine out to the backyard.

"Look who's here!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Hey Lucy!" everyone cheered.

"Happy 4th of July!" said Lucy.

"You too." said Rachel and Mercedes.

"Are you hungry Lucy?" asked Kurt.

"It's ok Kurt, I got it." said Blaine, as he began to make a plate for Lucy.

As the sun began to set, everyone in the neighborhood was starting to come out and watch as some of the residents did fireworks while the kids played with sparklers. Blaine and Kurt set up blankets on the front lawn, along with several lawn chairs. They weren't sure how the babies would do with the loud noise, but they would give it a shot.

"I brought some glow sticks for each of them." said Lucy. "You know, since they're too young to play with the sparklers."

"Aww, thank you Lucy." said Kurt as he picked up Henry. "Look Henry. Auntie Lucy bought you a glow stick."

Henry grabbed at the glow stick and began to shake it.

Lucy laughed at her nephew. "I think he likes it."

Kurt nodded, kissing Henry on his cheek.

Soon the fireworks started. They could see various fireworks all around. All of the adults were holding a baby. As the fireworks started, the babies seemed to enjoy the show.

"Look Emma." said Blaine. "You see the pretty colors."

Emma began babbling and pointing at the fireworks as they shot into the sky.

Once the fireworks began going off at the same time, that's when the babies began to get hysterical.

"I think it's time for the babies to go the bed." Kurt suggested.  
Blaine nodded in agreement.

Everyone who was holding a baby, stood up and headed into the house.

"I think they're all over tired." said Blaine.

"Do you want me to help?" suggested Lucy.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other then back to Lucy.

"You don't have to." said Kurt.

"Yeah. I'm sure you want to get back to your friends." added Blaine.

Lucy shook her head. "No. It's ok really." she said, as she took Devon from Santana.

"Blaine, Kurt." called Rachel.

They turned to the short brunette.

"We have to get going." said Rachel. "But we had a really great time." she added, kissing each of them on the cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"All right. Bye Rachel. Bye Finn." said Kurt.

Finn waved to his brother while he carried Christopher out to the car.

"Hey, we have to get going too." said Mercedes sadly.

"Happy 4th of July." said Sam.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah you too buddy."

Mercedes handed Elizabeth over to Blaine.

"See. You guys need my help." Lucy scoffed.

"Why don't you take them upstairs and get them ready for a bath?" Blaine suggested. "We'll be up their in a minute."

Lucy nodded as she took Mackenzie from Brittany.

"See you guys later." said Santana.

"Bye girls." said Kurt.

"Ok, let's get you guys upstairs." said Blaine, as and Kurt carried Henry, Cory, Emma and Elizabeth upstairs.

After all of the babies were bathed and asleep, Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes to Lucy.

"I'm really glad you came today Lucy." said Blaine.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Me too. I love you Blaine."

Blaine wrapped his little sister in a hug. "I love you too Lucy."

"Happy 4th of July you guys." said Lucy, as she walked out of the door.

Blaine made sure that door was locked after his sister had left. He made his way over to the living room and plopped himself down on the couch next to his husband.

"I'm so tired, I don't think I can move." whined Blaine.

"Well you better, because I am not carrying you up to the bedroom." teased Kurt.

Blaine moved his head so he look Kurt in the eyes. "Well, we can always sleep here."

Kurt shook his head. "No. I am not sleep on the couch." he insisted. "It's not good for my back."

"Fine" Blaine sighed and stood up. He reached out his hand towards Kurt. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand as his was pulled forward.

They walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. They quickly changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. They snuggled next to each other.

"You know, we can cross this off their list." said Blaine.

"Cross what off?" asked Kurt, clearly confused.

"They babies first 4th of July." Blaine clarified. "I wonder what first is next for them?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't want to think about what else there is. I just want to think about right now."

Blaine nodded into Kurt's chest. "Me too."

Kurt looked down at his husband "Happy 4th of July Blaine." he said softly.

Blaine looked up and kissed Kurt on the lips. "Happy 4th of July Kurt. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Well, there you go. I hope this was a good gift for your 4th of July. LOL. Please leave me a review, follow and favorite for me to wake up to in the morning.**

**Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
